Sir Lansagalot
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Saga es un valiente caballero medieval que será convocado para llevar a cabo la búsqueda del Santo Grial, sin embargo… su romance con un miembro de la mesa redonda podría obstaculizar su misión… -SagaxMu- one shot


Sir LanSagalot [~HH~] 1shot

**Nombre del fic: Sir Lansagalot**

**Autor: ****Aquarius no kari: **  
**Beta reader:**

**Razon:** Participar en el evento Happy Halloween

**Dedicatorias: **No sé si les gustará… pero bueno. Se lo regalo a **Alexandra de Aries, Avenge Walter, Karin-san, Abata-chan, **y **EmAnUe-Di**

**Personajes. ****  
****Principales:** Saga, Mu, Shaka

**Incidentales**** 'Originales': ** El caballerango y Ginebra  
**Pareja principal:** SagaxMu

**Tipo:** ¿Aventura? Romántica, acción? =P

**Clasificación:** el que sea  
**Advertencias: Universo Alterno, **

**Estado:** Completo – One Shot  
**Última Actualización: **

**Comentarios adicionales: **

T_T… estoy muy triste… No he tenido muy buenas semanas, y aunque ya estoy tranquila, sinceramente la inspiración me ha abandonado por completo.

Quería participar en el evento con más parejas en los clubs donde estoy, pero al final creo que solamente entraré en el de Deep Romance. Un bsito, y si nadie lee esto no pasa nada u.u

**Resumen:** Saga es un valiente caballero medieval que será convocado para llevar a cabo la búsqueda del Santo Grial, sin embargo… su romance con un miembro de la mesa redonda podría obstaculizar su misión… -pésimo resumen-

**Sir LanSagalot**

A penas recibió la fatídica noticia, montó sobre su caballo blanco, dispuesto a interferir en aquél funesto destino. Golpeando los talones y tirando de las cuerdas le indicó que avanzara a aprisa. El tiempo apremiaba. El cielo se notaba taciturno, nublado. El viento gélido del otoño le calaba la piel de la cara, mientras mecía en contra sus cabellos de un azul sideral.

Escuchó a lo lejos la primera campanada, como avisándole que la oportunidad se le terminaba.

…

Recordó que mientras se hospedaba en una posada que estaba de paso, le anunciaron que tenía una visita importante. Dejó un momento de cenar, a la par que se levantaba, y admiraba entrar en el aposento, a un muchacho de mirada esmeralda, delgado, con una piel invernal, y el cabello de un tono lavanda. Sus ojos mostraban pureza, y aunque sus rasgos parecían ser delicados, la vaina que portaba a un costado le hacia pensar lo contrario. A diferencia suya, él no traía armadura.

-"Buenas noches, Sir Lansagalot."- Realizó una graciosa reverencia para demostrar su respeto.

-"Buenas noches."

-"Soy el asistente personal de Su Majestad. Él mismo me ha enviado para que le plantee un interesante negocio."- Sacó de entre sus ropas un saco de tela, que al reposar sobre la mesa donde el peliazul estaba cenando, delató un basto contenido en monedas de oro. Saga –como le conocían las personas de confianza-, que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ofertas, retomó asiento. La pierna de pollo que estaba comiendo antes volvió a tener su atención.

-"No le aseguro que me interese, aunque el rey haya enviado a su mano derecha."- Volvió a posar sus ojos en el semblante de aquél individuo, quien solamente sonrió, mientras sacaba una silla, la volteaba, y se sentaba de tal forma que el respaldo de esta quedara pegado a su pecho.

-"Conozco su tipo, Sir Lansagalot, y sé la clase de trabajos que a usted le gusta realizar…"

-"Entonces sabrá que no soy alguien a quien fácilmente se le pueda comprar."

-"Créame que mi rey no solamente piensa en sus propios beneficios, si no la reputación que usted podría ganar de interesarle su propuesta."

-"¿Por qué a su rey podría interesarle mi reputación? La he forjado yo mismo con mi espada, no necesito la caridad de SU rey."- El vasallo se acercó un poco, incluso miró sobre su hombro antes de susurrar.

-"A Su Majestad realmente le interesa encontrar el Santo Grial. A puesto que usted ha oído hablar de él…"- Saga creyó atragantarse. Se golpeó el pecho con el puño para que el pedazo de carne y pan, pudiera pasar sin problemas a través de su traquea. Tosió un par de veces para ayudar a desbloquear el camino, incluso el paje se levantó para darle algunas palmadas en la espalda, antes de sentarse otra vez y mirarle con curiosidad. Casi con burla.

-"¿Me está tomando el pelo?"

-"¿Cree que mi rey se tomaría la molestia de buscarle, encontrarle y enviarme a mí para hacerle una broma? Hasta nuestro bufón real se toma el Grial enserio."- Pareció ofendido.

-"Disculpe usted, pero no es un tema que se hable mucho hoy día y que la gente ande por ahí hablando en voz alta."- Se miraron en silencio. La luz de las velas parpadeaba tanto como sus sombras en las paredes. –"¿Qué desea su rey de mí?"

-"Conoce sus aptitudes y tiene muy buenas referencias de usted. Quiere pedirle que forme parte de su mesa redonda y que le ayude a encontrar el cáliz."

-"¿Y qué si me niego?"

-"No pasará nada. Mi rey es… muy bueno…"- Saga notó que la mirada le brillaba. Él rehusó al contacto visual mientras ladeaba la cabeza y se levantaba.

-"Piénselo, Sir Lansagalot. En el saco se encuentra un mapa con las indicaciones a seguir para encontrar el castillo, si le interesa le oferta."- El peliazul se apresuró a levantarse con el paquete del dinero, para extendérselo. El otro continuo de espalas, caminando hacia la puerta.

-"¿No piensa usted llevarse su oro? Aún no he dicho que si."- Él se detuvo, pero no volvió a mirarlo.

-"Su Majestad se lo otorga por el tiempo que le ha prestado a su vasallo. Que pase buena noche, Sir Lansagalot."

Mientras lo veía partir, pensó que su rey era realmente compasivo, no sólo por el dinero que acababa de regalarle únicamente por interrumpir su descanso, si no también, por generar en una persona como esa lo que acababa de observar en sus ojos…

…

Si… Al principio pensó que lo era, pero mientras más cabalgaba para penetrar aquella imponente fortaleza, no dejaba de pensar que de serlo, no estaría por cometer aquella injusticia.

Una segunda campana inundó el lugar…

Creer que escuchó ese sonido mientras le recibían con reverencias y homenajes…

…

-"¡Sir Lansagalot del Lago, entra a la corte!"- Anunció el vocero real, tocando enseguida una trompeta. El peliazul contempló fascinado las amplias puertas del castillo, que al abrirse dieron paso a la imponente sala adornaba con tapices rojos. En el centro de esta, desde la puerta, comenzaba una amplia alfombra roja que tenía de ancho, lo que abarcaba el trono, donde, con una pierna cruzada, reposaba una figuraba sonriente.

-"¡Bienvenido a Camelot!"- El monarca se puso de pie, provocando que los presentes realizara reverencias de inmediato. Saga se quedó parado sin saber que hacer. Desvió un poco la vista y observó que el pelilila –el único que conocía del reino- le hacia señas para que agachara la cabeza o alguna muestra de respeto. El peliazul lo hizo, aunque había dudado porque aquél joven que ocupaba el trono, realmente parecía un adolescente comparado con él.

El rey era un poco más bajo, muy delgado. La ropa le daba volumen a su silueta, así como la corona que llevaba sobre la cabeza, adornaba por una rubia cascada, que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura.

El soberano le dio la mano, y como era costumbre en aquella época, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Saga se sobresaltó un poco, pero recobró la compostura cuando observó que el pelilila le sonreía como aceptando su conducta.

-"Amigos, este es un día de gozo para Camelot."- Comenzó a decir el monarca. Los presentes elevaron la mirada para prestarle mayor atención. –"Sir Lansagalot se ha unido a nuestra mesa redonda, y ahora será más fácil nuestra tarea."- Los miembros de la corte comenzaron a aplaudir y a mostrar el contento por aquella noticia.

El rey le palmeó la espalda mientras avanzaba a la salida del ala, seguido por el resto de los caballeros. Saga se quedó parado en medio, observando al pelilila acercarse. Ambos se sonrieron.

-"Tu rey es… muy diferente a los que he conocido antes…"- Él asintió.

-"Por supuesto. Su Majestad Artús Shakaleon es único en su clase. Difícilmente no encontrarás a otro igual."- De nuevo eso brillo en sus ojos al hacer mención a una cualidad del monarca. Pareció darse cuenta de haber expuesto sus sentimientos, porque enseguida bajó la mirada y caminó a la puerta. –"Ven conmigo. Serás testigo y participe de unas de nuestras juntas en la mesa redonda."

-"¿Eso existe? Todas las que yo conozco son cuadradas…"- El lacayo rió de tal forma, que Saga pronto se sintió incómodo, abochornado de una forma que jamás experimentó.

-"Te sorprenderás de todo lo que Camelot puede ofrecerte."

…

-"¡Vamos, más rápido!"- Le pidió a su corcel, volviendo a pegarle con el talón en las costillas. Se aferró a las cuerdas, al pelaje. Se impulsó hacia delante como si así pudiera ayudarle al caballo a cortar el viento. Se aventuró a mirar el cielo, a rogar a los que lo habitaran que mandaran la lluvia, que lo salvaran…

Si él no podía llegar a tiempo, por lo menos le rogaba al Dios en el que creía a que lo hiciera.

Una nueva campana le llegó a los oídos. Pensar que la oyó cuando tuvo que decirle a adiós…

…

Postró una rodilla en el suelo, agachó la cabeza y con la mano en el pecho profundizó su respeto.

-"Con su permiso, Majestad."- Se puso de pie.

-"Que Dios guíe tu camino."- Lo bendijo como lo haría el obispo. Saga se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Al cerrarse esta tras él, emprendió la retirada, no sin antes buscar a la única persona que tenía cercana en el castillo. Al no encontrarlo decidió que lo mejor era marcharse y dejar las cosas cual estaban.

Se dirigió hacia la caballeriza asegurando su espada, el costal de monedas que traía colgado a la cintura, en la armadura; y acomodando el casco que llevaba bajo el brazo.

-"Señor, la caballería ya lo espera en las afueras del reino."- Le indicó el caballerango.

-"Gracias."- Acarició el pelaje de su caballo. Acomodó la silla de montar, así como el saco donde les habían puesto algunas provisiones. Estuvo listo para subir en el caballo, con una pierna a la montadura, cuando escuchó una voz tras él.

-"Déjanos solos."- Saga viró. No pudo evitar sonreír. El hombre realizó una reverencia y abandonó la habitación.

-"¿Vienes a desearme suerte?"- Dejó el caballo. Se aproximó a su acompañante.

-"¿Tú que crees?"- Le sonrió divertido. Se quedaron parados uno frente a al otro, aún conservando en el semblante la expresión anterior. Saga no quería decirlo, pero era en ese momento o nunca.

-"Sé porque él rey difícilmente te permite abandonar el castillo. Si yo fuera…"

-"Que tengas suerte, Saga."- Descansó la mano derecha en una de las suyas, la izquierda la colocó en su hombro para apoyarse, mantener el peso de su cuerpo en las puntas de sus pies y rozar sus labios fugazmente.

El peliazul sabía que era propio darse un beso cuando la persona era muy cercana, pero el que ese hombre lo hiciera bajo aquellas circunstancias y después de confesarle que entendía el tipo de relación que mantenía con el rey… Lo hacia sentirse confundido.

El pelilila le dio la espalda y caminó hacia fuera de las caballerizas. Saga meneó la cabeza, y aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, montó sobre el caballo y se dispuso a parir en la búsqueda del Santo Grial.

…

Tal vez él comenzó por seducirle, por enredarle con la magia que se desprendía de su se; pero Saga también era culpable por haberse permitido caer, y ahora que todo estaba por culminar de la peor forma, deseaba que todo se repitiera de una forma diferente, porque si de algo no se arrepentía era de haber tenido amoríos con él…

…

-"Realizaron su mejor esfuerzo. Camelot y yo estamos profundamente agradecidos. Descansen esta tarde, y por la noche los espero para brindar por su regreso."- A pesar de las sinceras palabras del rey, Saga no podía dejar de notar su tristeza. Él mismo se sentía decepcionado por haber fallado en la búsqueda.

Uno a uno los miembros de la caballería abandonaron el ala del trono. El peliazul continuó en su sitio, como aguardando quedarse solo con el rey. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron y los únicos ahí fueron los guardias, se puso de pie.

-"Majestad, realmente yo…"

-"No es tu culpa, Saga."- Se levantó. Su larga capa roja se extendió por el suelo, deslizándose con él, mientras andaba.

-"Pero la comitiva estaba a mi cargo. La pérdida de hombres y de bienes sólo demuestra que no era el más apto para realizar esta empresa."

-"Trajiste vivos a más de tres cuartas partes de los que iban contigo. Para los tres años que pasaron fuera, me parece un gran logro."

En cuanto el monarca lo dijo, Saga pareció entender que si había sido tanto tiempo.

¿Qué habría pasado desde entonces?

-"¡Murich Edwart de Wimbledon!"- Anunció el vocero real, tocando enseguida su trompeta y abriendo la puerta para que el nombrado pasara.

Saga tragó saliva. Viró hacia atrás y contempló aquella figura, que solamente lo visitó entre sueños. Su aspecto no había cambiado mucho. Su cabello mantenía aún ese tono lavanda, su mirada vigorosa encendía todo cuanto tocaba… A pesar de eso, no le prestó atención al peliazul. Continuó su marcha hasta posarse cerca del rubio.

-"La reina no se siente bien. Pide verlo enseguida."

Lansagalot quiso quitarse la cerilla de los oídos para comprobar si había escuchado bien.

-"¿Qué le pasa a Ginebra?"

-"Le duele mucho la cabeza, majestad."- El rubio hizo una mueca de intentar pensar en alguna solución para remediar este mal. Sin desearlo, observó la mirada desconcertada del peliazul.

-"Pensaba enterarles de ello esta noche, pero ya que los oído tú… Fui obligado a casarme…"- Dirigió su atención al peilila, como recalcándole que no había sido su culpa. El vasallo lo ignoró.

-"Felicidades, mi señor."- Fue lo único que atinó a decir, el recién enterado.

-"Gracias… Creo…"- Se alzó de hombros y se dirigió hacia el trono, pero no se sentó. Colocó los dedos entre las cortinas y descubrió el pasaje secreto tras ellas. –"Ve a descansar."- Le ordenó. Volvió a mirar al pelilila pero no le dijo nada. Simplemente desapareció.

-"Con tu permiso…"- Hizo un ademán de marcharse, pero el otro lo detuvo.

-"Voy contigo…"- Espetó.

Saga al no saber que responder aceptó.

Ambos se dirigieron por los pasillos y escaleras del castillo hasta la cámara privada que le había sido dada al caballero. En el camino el pelilila hizo una que otra pregunta acerca del viaje. Por momentos sonreía, a veces se quedaba callado, en otras ocasiones simplemente estaba serio.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta hizo una seña de despedirse, en el momento que el otro lo empujó dentro de la habitación, los encerraba y sin decir más, se abrazaba del cuello del mayor, de nuevo parándose de puntas para besarlo. Saga se quedó inmóvil, como esperando que fuera solamente un roce; mas, el sentir que movía los labios una y otra vez, abriéndose paso hacia las profundidades de su boca con la participación de la lengua, colocó las manos en las cadenas de sus brazos e intentó quitárselo de encima.

Al tocar sus pies el piso otra vez, abrió los ojos para enfrentar aquella mirada esmeralda.

-"¿Qué haces?"- Se preguntaron mutuamente, al mismo tiempo.

-"Pasaste tres años fuera de Camelot… ¿Qué crees que hago?"

-"Lo haces porque él se casó…"

-"¿Crees que solamente quiero desquitarme?"- Ofendido, retrocedió mientras se quitaba de un jalón, las manos que Saga había puesto sobre sus brazos.

-"Él y tú eran amantes. Te insinué que lo sabía antes de partir."

-"¿Y yo no tengo derecho a decidir quien me gusta más?"

-"¿Realmente es eso, o sólo quieres usarme…?"- El pelilila forzó una sonrisa, Lo empujó por el pecho, le dio la espalda y caminó hasta la puerta. Saga se adelantó, le abrazó por detrás pegándolo contra su cuerpo, mientras con los labios le besaba lo que el cabello le dejaba descubierto en la nuca, en el cuello, a la par que con las manos jugueteaba dentro de su ropa…

-"Ah… Saga…"

…

Sin lugar a dudas creyó que el hecho de que el rey tuviera ahora a su esposa, obligado o no por el heredero que debía a dejar, significaría que las cosas entre Mu y él podrían estar bien, sin problemas; aunque debieran mantenerlas en secreto a los ojos de Shaka. No obstante, el que la mujer fuera una ayuda para ellos, poco a poco se convirtió en obstáculo, porque ella se enamoró –obsesionó- de Saga y no veía la oportunidad de hacerlo caer en sus redes.

…

Sentados a la mesa redonda, mientras Shaka se pasaba los dedos por su larga melena, esperaba la respuesta de sus caballeros. La minoría se negó. La mayoría espetó su deseo de tener la honra de compartir aquella importante búsqueda con su Majestad.

Cuando la sesión se levantó y todos abandonaron la sala, Saga de nuevo era el único que acompañaba al monarca de cabellos como el sol.

-"Majestad, esto… no me gusta. Usted no debe salir de Camelot."

-"Agradezco tu preocupación, pero es necesario hacerlo. En todas las expediciones que hemos enviado a través de estos cinco años, no ha habido un claro resultado, y siento que si yo voy…"

-"Majestad, no es por restarle méritos, pero creo que si una caballería completa no ha podido hacerlo en ese tiempo, menos lo hará usted. Su pueblo lo necesita, y sus hombres, ellos en vez de concentrarse en buscar, sólo querrán protegerlo."- El monarca calló. –"Déjeme ir en su lugar. Se lo ruego. Sé que no me ha permitido salir en más misiones por mi primer fracaso, pero…"

-"¿Crees que es eso lo que te mantiene en estas cuatro paredes?"- Por fin fijó sus pupilas celestes en él. –"Te tengo más confianza de la que te has empeñado en creer. Si estas a mi lado ahora justamente es por eso. Confío en que mi reino no se encontrará en mejores manos."- Sonrió con el mismo sentimiento que revelaban aquellas palabras.

-"Majestad…"

-"Sé que entiendes lo importante que es Mu para mí. No eres tonto. Quiero que lo cuides a él y a Ginebra…"

-"Se lo prometo…"

…

Pero aquella había sido una absurda promesa.

Distinguió a lo lejos la imponente fortaleza. Los guardias la custodiaban, pero nada podrían hacer para detenerle, mucho menos con la algarabía que se vivía en la plaza central.

Trataba de apurar el paso, aunque sabía que el caballo no podría andar más aprisa. Lo reventaría y luego no tendría otra forma de escape. Prefirió esperar y rogar que llegara a tiempo.

En cuanto las campanas de la iglesia establecieran silencio, la hoguera sería encendida.

…

-"Buenas noches, Mu…"- Se despidió una vez más. El pelilila volvió a besarlo, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás y otra vez para adelante mientras le tocaba con los suyos los labios, despacio, e intentaba prolongar el adiós. –"Podrías… quedarte aquí…"- Insistió su amante.

-"No puedo… lo sabes…"- Explicó otra vez. –"Si Shaka volviera esta noche…"

Cada vez que oía ese nombre sentía la culpa asomándose por alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-"De acuerdo… Buenas noches…"- Dijo con desgana. El otro se rió, volvió a besarlo y se enredó entre sus brazos.

–"Volveré por la mañana."- Observó la cama. –"De cualquier forma, con lo que ha pasado hace un rato deberías tener suficiente…"- El peliazul meneó la cabeza.

-"Jamás lo es."- Mu volvió a inundar la habitación con su risa.

Se despidieron una última vez, antes de que el pelilila abandonara la habitación.

Saga se recostó boca arriba en la cama, con los brazos tras la cabeza sobre la almohada. Sonreía. Suspiraba recordando sus instantes de intimidad con él…

Tocaron la puerta. Se levantó de un brinco, pensando que tal vez habría cambiado de opinión. En cuanto abrió, se sorprendió al notar que la persona fuera era la mismísima reina, y que esta, sin esperar que él le preguntara si podía ayudarla en algo, se lanzó sobre sus labios, pegando sus senos bajo la seda delgada que llevaba, contra el torso desnudo de Saga. Confundido, el caballero la rechazó suavemente por los hombros. Ella arremetió, necia acerca de sus intensiones.

-"Majestad…"

-"Hazme el amor…"- Insistió ella, pegándose a su cuerpo y sus como si fuera una sanguijuela.

-"N-no de-debo…"- Si le decía que amaba a un hombre ella se escandalizaría, pero tal vez le abandonaría. Si confesaba que era Mu… ¿Qué sería peor para Shaka?

Ella no esperó respuesta. Apoyó las manos en sus hombros, se puso de punta como tantas veces Mu lo hacia, impulsó su peso en los dedos, y prendió las piernas a la anatomía del guerrero, quien ante la sorpresa se quedó un segundo estático. La reina lo besó, restregando de nuevo sus atributos contra la piel de él, sin que ninguno se percatara que el joven pelilila los estaba observando…

Retrocedió adolorido, confundido ante la escena, pero sobre todo asqueado de sí mismo. Caminó por el pasillo de regreso a su cámara privada, cuando, entre la oscuridad, reconoció por las antorchas la silueta del rey acercándose con una escolta de seis hombres. El rubio no se veía muy contento, y cuando pasó junto a Mu simplemente lo empujó. El pelilila enseguida supo a donde se dirigían y lo que verían a continuación. Intentó correr hacia la habitación para prevenir a Saga, cuando escuchó a Ginebra gritar…

La escolta apresuró el paso…

Saga se quedó parado junto a la cama intentando saber qué hacer con la reina, pues de pronto se había desgarrado las ropas y estaba recostada en la cama en una posición en lo absoluto decente. Gritó como si él estuviera haciéndole algo… Entonces escuchó que abrían completamente la puerta y viró hacia la entrada. La reina comenzó a gritar desesperada, mientras se cubría con los almohadones el cuerpo desnudo.

-"¡Llévense al maldito al calabazo!"- Escuchó que el furioso rey ordenaba. Tarde se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: Ginebra lo había hecho creer que la estaba tomando a fuerza.

¿Por qué? Porque Saga la había rechazado…

…

Se juró que jamás volvería a Camelot… pero… acaba de oír que el rey asesinaría a su más grande traidor. Como no quería que su sangre manchara el reino, decidió que lo quemaría en la hoguera a las doce del medio día.

La iglesia del centro ya había dado seis campanadas en su contra y a él aún le faltaban varios metros para alcanzar su objetivo.

Penetró la entrada mientras sacaba la espada. Los guardias intentaron detenerlo al paso, pero supo esquivarlos tajándoles el cuello, las manos, y lanzándoles lo que podía agarrar mientras trotaba. Anduvo por las calles, las mismas que recorrió con él cuando podía disfrutar su amor en secreto.

Y de pronto distinguió a la chusma aglomerada al rededor de un hasta y un montículo, donde el cuerpo de su amado era escupido y bañado por verdura. La figura principal pidió silencio, levantó una antorcha al aire y luego, sonriendo burlón, la dejó caer entre la paja y el aceite que destinaron para avivar las llamas. El prisionero pronto se vio rodeado de fuego…

-"¡NOOOOOOOOO!"- Gritaron dos voces al mismo tiempo. La chusma de pronto dejó de ovacionar el momento, cuando una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos. El caballero aprovechó la oportunidad 'divina' para abrirse paso con el caballo y llegar hasta el prisionero, quien ya no tenía fuega alrededor.

-"Saga…"- Dijo débilmente mientras lo observa cortar las sogas que lo mantenían preso. Una vez hecho le tomó la mano y lo ayudó a subir al caballo, delante de él. Entonces, por unos breves segundos, observó que Shaka los vigilaba, silencioso, a través del arco de una ventana. La figura de su leal hechicero reposaba a su lado con las manos extendidas al cielo…

¡Él causó la lluvia!

Sin prestar demasiada atención al detalle y experimentando en su pecho el sentimiento de culpa, tomó las riendas del caballo y escapó a todo galope fuera de Camelot.

-"¿Qué hacemos Majestad?... ¡Necesito su orden, señor!"- Escuchó que los guardias le pedían consejo al rey, pero este no podía responder.

…

-"¡Saga no te traicionó"- Exclamó el pelilila con los ojos rojos y llorosos, mientras se colgaba de los pies del monarca. Este intentó patearlo, quitárselo de encima como si fuera un insecto, pero lo amaba tanto que no podía despreciarlo vilmente.

-"La dama de compañía de Ginebra me dijo que Lansagalot se había llevado a la reina a sus propios aposentos… ¿Crees que puedo dudar de mi esposa?"

-"Shaka… entiende… Saga no habría podido…"- Continuó suplicando, sintiendo que las rodillas le dolían de tanto mantener esa posición.

-"¡¿Por qué te empeñaras tanto en defenderlo? ¿Cómo sabes tú que…?"

-"¡Por que él me ama a mí…!"- Levantó los ojos mientras delataba su pecado. El rubio abrió la boca sin decir nada. –"Yo acababa de acostarme con él, Shaka… ¡Él no podría haber hecho lo que Ginebra dice!"- La reacción no se hizo esperar. Se hizo a un lado, lo tomó por los brazos y lo obligó a mirarle directamente a la cara: su expresión… su llanto… esa forma de defenderle no dejaba dudas a nada… Y por lo que observaba, Mu le correspondía.

Traicionado, lo empujó contra el suelo. Se fue a sentar en el trono mientras trataba de calmarse, pero cuanto más observaba esa silueta, aquella donde el corazón ya no le pertenecía, la rabia en su interior se acrecentaba…

-"Te cambaré su vida por la tuya…"- Sentenció.

…

Dejó ir a Saga. Ordenó la ejecución de su reina, la dama y su antiguo amante…

Pero no había podido terminar con su vida. Al último minuto le pidió a Mirlin, su hechicero, que lo salvara de las llamas… Y ahora él cabalgaba a salvo, con su amado Sir Lansagalot.

_**FIN…**_

Se trataba de hacer una historia de la pareja con un heroe epico o.O... Espero que se entienda ... y que les gustara_****_


End file.
